Agent Texas vs Yang Xiao Long
Tierhalibelbrylle= texvsyang2.JPG Backgrounder_(406).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Tex vs Yang.PNG|GameboyAdv Abdullah Hammad.jpg|DelfinSandwich Tex vs Yang.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo Description RWBY vs RvB. The two badass females of both series duke it out and finally see who in this big Rooster Teeth rivalry will finally win! Interlude Boomstick: This is what Rooster Teeth Fans have been waiting for. Wiz: Indeed. Today we pit together the biggest rivalry between RWBY and Red vs Blue. Boomstick: And we're about to find out which badass will win! Agent Texas, Blue Team's Ex-Freelancer. Wiz: And Yang Xiao Long, Team RWBY's Blonde Brawler. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Agent Texas Boomstick: Half machine. Half AI fragment. All badass. She's a girl named Tex. Wiz: One of the most skilled and powerful characters in Red vs Blue, Tex earned her reputation by being the deadliest member in Project Freelancer, but before all this, Tex was a copy of the memory of a woman named Allison. Allison was the wife of Leonard Church and mother of Carolina. She was one of the most skilled members of the UNSC. Boomstick: Until, for some unspecified reason, Allison died and Leonard was left to grieve. And he did what any emo scientist would do...He went and made an AI version of his memories but by accident, he also made a "shadow" of his memories of Allison, causing the creation of Alpha and Beta, both commonly known as Church and Tex. Wiz: Wanting to "replace" his sadness, Leonard put the AI Beta, or Tex, inside a robotic body and began treating her like some sort of delicate puppy. Boomstick: Well, delicate is not what I would use to describe Tex. Wiz: Under the command of Doctor Leonard Church in the military group known as Project Freelancer, Tex's memories as Allison came in handy. Boomstick: Allison was a member of the UNSC and her memories of training there was passed on to Tex. She knows a lot of martial arts, including Taekwondo, Karate, Judo and many more. She's so skilled that she defeated York, Wyoming and Maine in 3 on 1 combat by herself. Wiz: Though when range weaponry is needed, she's an expert in almost any kind. In combat, she prefers to use dual M7/Caseless Submachine Guns. Boomstick: She also uses an Assault Rifle for even more firepower. She's also got several other stuff, like a Combat Knife, Plasma Grenades, Spike Grenades, Shotgun and even a rocket launcher! Wiz: The M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon spreads a huge amount of damage over a large area. It is capable of taking out entire groups of infantry at any range and can kill both the passengers and crew of nearly any vehicle like the M808B Main Battle Tank. Boomstick: If Tex needs to go somewhere, she rides her favorite motorcycle. It's fast enough to keep up with Carolina while she's using her Speed Unit. Wiz: And when she needs to traverse the skies, she uses her jetpack, also known as Series 12 Single Operator Lift Apparatus. The Jetpack can be used for travel purposes, as they may bypass any need to walk up many different staircases, ramps, etc., by flying up to the destination. Weapons can also be stored on the user's back when the jetpack is equipped through the jetpack's thruster casing. Boomstick: Tex is one of the most skilled Freelancers in the series. She was capable of fighting and defeating York, Wyoming and Maine, completely overwhelming them in every round of the training match, which is incredible as York and Wyoming were ranked second and third on the charts at the time. She also displays a certain degree of martial arts prowess during, where she took out a number of soldiers with the help of her cloaking armor enhancement. Invisibility. Always helps. Wish I had that. Wiz: In addition, Tex seems to have accuracy with her guns, as she was able to hit and destroy both a Hornet and a Warthog with a blast from her Rocket launcher and take out multiple enemies with an SMG, all of which while riding on a moving motorcycle. She further displayed her accuracy as she launched her motorcycle at a Hornet off of a ramp in mid-air, destroying it. Boomstick: She also displayed enough skill with grenades to stick Donut right in the head with a plasma grenade. She also displayed enough skill with a Sniper Rifle to knock Lopez's head off of a turret. (Tex shoots Lopez off the turret) Boomstick: Bullseye! Wiz: In conclusion, although Tex is a skilled and capable Freelancer in her own right, it is worth mentioning that because she is an A.I. enclosed inside of an artificial body, she is additionally not subject to the general weaknesses a normal "human" fighter faces such as pain, fatigue, muscle failure and the like, which combined with her combat skills is enough to overwhelm most opponents. Along with her skills in martial arts, she seems to have enough knowledge of military tactics to modify them for her own use. Boomstick: Like the time where she sets up a trap that, at first glance, looks like a setup for a sniper when in reality was actually a trap made up of an array of trip mines. (scene from Red vs Blue) 10 landmines begin to light up in a perfect circle around Wash, Meta and Doc. Washington: Oh, son of a bitch. Doc: (sigh) Told you so. The Warthog explodes. Wiz: Tex is also fast enough to dodge bullets and outrun a homing rocket. Boomstick: But her greatest feats of all is because of her immense strength, with the help of her AI buddy, Omega. She's lifted a whale sized crate, flipped a tank, punches casually through steel walls, sends people flying with her punches, where she does this even with the Meta, who was heavy enough to destroy a warthog just by landing on it, trashed a thick, metal plated door with several punches and sent it flying and even punches large chunks of ice! Wiz: She also has insane durability. She's been stabbed in the back with a combat knife and hit in the chest with a tomahawk, but fought on as if nothing happened. She also got shot by the machine gun turret of a tank and was crushed shortly after by said tank between a pillar, but was totally fine. Boomstick: Tex might just be one of the most overpowered characters in Red vs Blue history, just right next to the Meta. Wiz: However, she is not perfect. She has "died" several times already, at one point even by the explosion of a simple plasma grenade. Though she keeps getting revived through getting multiple robot bodies. Boomstick: Other than that, she has no other particular weaknesses. I don't know about you, but I would definitely stay away from her. I want to keep my balls intact, please. The door is slowly crumbled, and then shoots off the hinges over top of them. Grif: Door's open. Sarge: What the- hh? Tex slams her fist into an open palm and cracks her neck. Tex: Okay. So who's first? Yang Xiao Long Wiz: Born in the island of Patch, Yang Xiao Long was-- Boomstick: My daughter. Wiz: Ugh...She's not your daughter. Boomstick: Yeah she is! Do I have to explain why again?! Wiz: (sighs) No. Just...Let's do our job. Boomstick: I'll kill you. Wiz: Yang Xiao Long was the daughter of Taiyang Xiao Long and Summer Rose, alongside her younger sister Ruby Rose. However, after the death of Summer and finding out that she and Ruby are half sisters, Yang wanted to find her real mother. Determined to do so, she enrolled in Signal, and right after that, Beacon, to train herself in combat to prepare herself for the obstacles that might stop her from meeting her mother. Boomstick: Yang is a brawler and prefers brute force over strategy. Though it's not stated what type of fighting style she uses, judging by the way she fights, she's most likely a practitioner of kick boxing and wrestling. She rarely uses kicking and sometimes just prefers to use punches. Wiz: To further enhance the damage of her fists, she wields Ember Celica, dual shotgun gauntlets that cause explosions upon contact and even fire incendiary ammunitions. Boomstick: See? This is why she's my daughter. She likes to punch people while firing shotguns. So she combined her beautiful fists with equally beautiful weapons. Wiz: She doesn't seem to have any sort of other weapons other than the shotgun gauntlets. In fact, theses blasts are so strong, it can even allow her to propel herself forward and even into the air. Yes. She uses her guns...to fly. Boomstick: I'm so proud of her... Wiz: She also has Aura, which gives her defense and allows her to heal wounds, though it takes some time do so. Boomstick: She can also use this Aura to increase the power of her attacks. She can also use it to detect living beings around her. Wiz: When she needs land transportation, she rides Bumblebee. Boomstick: The Transformer? Wiz: No no no. She has a motorcycle named Bumblebee. Boomstick: Oh. Wiz: Bumblebee is fast enough to chase a giant titan like robot that moves faster than a speeding car. So it's most likely Bumblebee is capable of the same speeds. Boomstick: Yang is good at handling her motorbike. She can swerve and dodge flying cars and come out unfazed. Wiz: Yang has defeated thugs, Junior, the Malachite Twins, numerous White Fang soldiers and of course, as a Huntress in training, she's slain a couple of creatures of Grimm. Boomstick: But her most impressive feats usually stem to her Semblance. The more damage she takes, the stronger she gets. (cue Yang vs Paladin) Boomstick: Haha! Wiz: Due to this, one of her may different approaches in battle is to get hit on purpose. This is seen in her fight with Junior. It's fairly obvious she can dodge all of Junior's attacks, as she can even dodge gunfire. However, she allows herself to get hit in order to gain more power and thus, end the fight quickly. Boomstick: Well, whatever works, Wiz. She's tough enough to get punched by the giant Paladin, hit by blunt weapons, like a bat, a long fall from the sky to the ground, after getting hit by a melon hammer, courtesy of Nora, and even get kicked in the face multiple times by Neo. Wiz: Despite this, Yang is not perfect. It's been confirmed by Monty Oum himself that Yang is weak to opponents who use kicks. Also, despite being physically more powerful than Neo, she was still defeated by Neo due to her speed and agility. Boomstick: You could compare this to a tank that has enough firepower to hit big targets. But even then, it's really hard to hit a target that's constantly moving and is too small for you to pinpoint. Wiz: Plus, even though Yang can become more powerful through getting hit, that doesn't make her invincible. She still gets hurt and can possibly die if the force is too much for her to absorb. Boomstick: She also loses focus if she gets angry and just swings wildly at her foes. Wiz: Even so, it's definitely not worth trying to fight Yang, or else it's time to die. (Neo drops down from the ceiling, causing Yang, Weiss and Blake to stop running) Yang: You two go on ahead. This one's '''mine'.'' DEATH BATTLE Yang is seen riding Bumblebee, on her way to some building. After she parks in front, she notices another motorcycle parked. Yang: Guess I have a playmate. Yang enters the building. Cut to Tex. She is seen typing on some computers until she spots on one of the CCTV cameras that Yang is inside the building. Back to Yang, she is looking around inside the building. Yang: Hellooooooo! Anyone here? Tex is seen cloaked on some stairs, aiming a sniper rifle at Yang. Yang: You don't mind if I take some stuff, right? Cause I was sent to shut down...whatever this place is. Tex fires, but Yang was fast to spot the incoming fire and dodges the bullet. Yang then fires a shotgun blast at Tex, causing her to de-cloak and dodge. As Tex tries to find another hiding spot, Yang manages to find her. Tex: Who are you? Yang: You can call me "sir". I was sent here by Beacon to shut down this Project Freelancer building and take the data. Tex: Another one trying to stop us? The Director told me to delete all the data and leave no trace. Yang: Leave no trace? Suddenly, alarms went blaring and red light flashes everywhere. Computer: Self Destruct initiated. T-minus 5 minutes. Yang: Oh...Well I'm not leaving until I get enough data. Tex: Too bad. I have all the remaining. Yang: Then I'll beat it out of you. FIGHT! (Caffeine) Tex and Yang engage in close quarters combat. After a few seconds, Tex manages to catch Yang off guard and does a suplex on her. As Yang attempts to stand up, Tex takes out her dual SMGs and fires at Yang, who manages to dodge them. Yang then proceeds to do a combo on Tex, ending it with an uppercut that sends Tex into some boxes. Yang: Yang in there, baby. Tex comes out with an assault rifle and fires at Yang, who dodges by running to her side. Tex: I don't know what's worse. Your puns or your skills. Yang stops behind a crate to hide from the bullets, then she kicks the crate towards Tex, who dodges said object. Tex tries to fire, but her gun clicks, as she is out of bullets. Yang proceeds to fire more shotgun shots at her opponent, forcing Tex to be the one who runs and dodge. Computer: 3 minutes remaining. Tex gets close and engages Yang in melee combat. After a while, Yang manages to hit Tex and cause her to get knocked into the same crate she threw at Tex earlier. Tex notices a small opening on the crate and she opens it. Yang fires a single shot, causing a small explosion. However, the smoke clears and Tex is gone. Yang: Hmm... Yang glows yellow with her Aura and tries detecting Tex. However, she can't sense her. Yang: That's weird. Before she knows it, Tex, with a rocket launcher on her back, suddenly appears behind her, de-cloaking, and pins Yang on the ground. Computer: 60 seconds remaining. Tex: What? Tex gets distracted by the computer and Yang headbutts Tex from behind, freeing herself from the Freelancer's hands. Yang: Give up and give me the data then maybe I'll let you go. Tex: No can do, kid. Tex says as she points at Yang's feet. Yang looks down and sees a plasma grenade stuck on her feet. It explodes, causing Yang to get blow away and end up on some crates. Computer: 40 seconds. Tex: Damn it. However, Yang stands up, carrying a giant crate. She throws it Tex but Tex dives forward to dodge. In response, Tex takes out a spike grenade and throws it at Yang, who dodges just in time before the spike grenade explodes. Computer: 20 seconds. Hearing that, both girls head towards the exit of the building. Computer: 10 seconds. 9...8...7...6... Tex, using SMGs, and Yang, using Ember Celica, fire at each other while running towards the exit, both seem to be missing and dodging. Computer: 5...4...3...2...1... (Spiral) The camera cuts to outside the building... which explodes! However, from the fiery explosion, out comes Yang and Tex, both on their respective motorcycles. Both bikers go to the streets. As they chase each other, Yang continues firing while driving. Tex manages to swerve and dodge all the attacks and she completely does a 360 turn to fire a rocket at Yang, but Yang manages to dodge. The two continue to chase each other on their motorcycles. Up ahead, Tex sees a convenient military truck carrying jetpacks. Tex fires another rocket at Yang behind her, who dodges again. Tex then jumps aboard the truck and takes a jetpack. She uses this to fly away and escape. Yang, however, decided it's not over. She jumps off Bumblebee and then fires her gauntlets backwards, propelling her towards Tex. As they both fly, Yang manages to fire single shot at Tex's jetpack, causing Tex to uncontrollably fly towards Yang. Tex and Yang hit each other causing the two to plummet to a glass roof of a building. Once they crash into the said building, both stand up. Tex aims her SMGs at Yang. She attempts to fire but is out of bullets. Yang tries firing Ember Celica, but she's also out of bullets. (I May Fall) Tex: Got more fight in ya? Yang: Yep. Tex throws away ber guns and takes out her final weapon: her combat knife. Tex and Yang face each other in close combat. As the fight goes on, Tex manages to slash at Yang's abdomen. Yang's eyes then glow red and her hair glows gold. The two engage in melee combat again and this time, Yang managed to hit Tex on her face, causing a giant crack on her helmet's glass face. Tex shrugs this off and the two continue to fight. After a long match, Yang punches Tex in the face again, while at the same time, Tex stabs Yang through her heart. Yang's punch caused Tex's head to get blown right off. Tex's robotic body falls down on the ground. Yang smiles a little... Yang: I'm sorry...Ruby... ...before falling down and dying through her stab wound through her heart. K.O! Announcer: Double KO. Results (Sacrifice) Boomstick: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Wiz: Tex and Yang are evenly matched. In terms of strength, speed, agility and overall experience. Boomstick: (crying) Wiz: Tex's training as a Freelancer is on par with Yang's training since childhood as a Huntress in training. Boomstick: Why?! Why?!?! Why must my baby girl die?! Wiz: Though Tex is trained as a soldier, she also has a bit of aggressiveness that even Yang possesses. Plus, Tex has a major flaw: she is destined to fail at almost anything. Though she successfully killed Yang, she herself failed...to survive. Boomstick: *sniffs* Well...Yang's straightforward approach is actually bad for this match up. Even if she collected enough power, Tex is too agile for her to hit. Wiz: However, due to her tactics of "letting her opponent hit her", it became as an ultimate reason as to why she was killed by Tex. And Tex herself has been known to risk her own life just to take down her opponent. In the end, they would just kill each other and die together. Boomstick: Well...Tex couldn't yang in there, but Yang couldn't see her opponent's tex move. Wiz: This match is a draw. Boomstick: I'm gonna go tell Ruby the bad news. |-| WarpyNeko930= Description RWBY Vs RvB! In a battle of Rooster Teeth's Leading, Punch and Trigger Happy ladies, which will overcome the other? Interlude Tex Yang DEATH BATTLE! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Fistfight Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Internet Show' themed death battles Category:'RWBY vs RvB' Death Battles Category:Tierhalibelbrylle Category:WarpStar930 Category:WarpyNeko930 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles